


Envious

by orphan_account



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

Vermillion eyes watched carefully as a young earl and his fiancée danced at the ball, flaring with hidden jealousy. That girl.....She had no idea what she had. Of course, the owner of said eyes kept a pleasant expression while speaking to the woman he was engaged with in conversation. But his eyes remained cold with envy and fixed on the blonde haired girl with his master. He'd give anything to be her. To be engaged to the boy he loved so dearly, so secretly. But his advances were all ignored, brushed off as a consequence of their contract. If only that were true....If only.....


End file.
